


a cute thing he sees, occasionally

by visceraEffect



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluffy, M/M, Terrible writing, Warm Fuzzies, bad grammar, cliche storyline, denial fic, fluff things, half sexual tension but not really cause im not good at smut, one-sided crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visceraEffect/pseuds/visceraEffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he thinks jean is adorable when he’s in denial. he can’t help but think that that blush and the unsatisfied frown and his loud yelling is pretty cute and he thinks he’s sick--lovesick--for some horse-faced asshole that he just wants to shut up by shoving a fist in his mouth, or something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a little cliché but, who cares?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters, and not even this cliché as fludge storyline.
> 
> I swear this is only to appease the little monster inside me that's begging for a denial/Eren&Jean about how they like each other and resolve their love problems with fists. maybe mostly fluffy tsun-Eren&Jean and flustered faces @ everyone realizing they like each other.

_The things you’ve dreamed of are right in front of you, and yet you can’t reach it? Are you unsatisfied with what you see? Even if it seems “harsh,” change it to fit what you want, because that’s what you can do._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Eren pounds his fist against the desk in an insistent beat.

 

He can’t concentrate on his work, and he realizes that it’s a really bad thing. Not to mention exams are in a couple days and whatever’s in the textbook looks like gibberish. The brown-haired male continues pounding at his desk, hoping that he can use a broken desk/lamp/homework as an excuse to push people off his back.

 

Armin is busy so he can’t tutor him, Mikasa is...somewhere, he can’t remember what she does besides going to the gym, and there is no way in hell that he’s going to call up Jean. That would make the perfect distraction involving fists and yelling, and right now, he doesn’t need fists and yelling and distractions and _horse faces._

 

He needs just a bit of peace and quiet in his screaming mind, and maybe some coffee.

 

But he lives in his own little apartment without Armin and his helpful quirks (like making coffee for two) and he wonders if Armin still does that. Eren gives a loud smack to the table and he snaps out of his wondering.

 

The weird scribbles on the still crispy clean pages seriously aren’t making any sense. Armin and coffee would help a lot right now. Coffee is delicious and Armin's pretty cute and horse-faces piss him off. Yeah, that’s right. Eren seriously thinks Jean doesn’t belong in college; he keeps teasing him constantly and poking him in the most childish way. Eren doesn’t understand why he reacts so angrily and it mostly results in Jean with a nosebleed and Mikasa restraining him from dealing any more damage, as much as he’d liked to. But Jean always laughs it off and pinches him harder the next time around.

 

That makes Eren just a little more angry and punch a little harder in retaliation.

 

The green-eyed male flips his textbook closed in an effort to restrain the rage within him. He doesn’t regret almost damaging the flimsy, 90-dollar textbook, but in the back of his mind, his mind-Mikasa-angel-thing scolds him. Whatever.

 

Really, though, he hates Jean. At least, he believes that with his all of his mind.

 

Eren frowns and taps his finger against the desk. It’s not broken yet, so he still needs to find a way to make some cracks appear and halve it. When he looks closer at what seems like a beginning of a tear, he sees a chicken scratch on the side of it and he can’t even read it.

 

But what he does decipher is, “ **I like Je-** ” then it turns into unintelligible scribble.

 

Eren’s not stupid though. He grabs an eraser and furiously rubs at the weird writing. The scrawl is from a pen and the male curses aloud. What the hell was he thinking when he wrote on his desk _i_ _n pen_?

 

He still wonders though. When the heck did his younger self have a crush on Jean, the prick with the horse-face and the annoying bray for a laugh? Also, when did Eren like hearing that ugly laugh? When did he start thinking about Jean in such a positive light--Eren smashes his face into the desk and he hears an audible crack. He’s slightly hopeful that he’s managed to break the wooden table he calls a desk, but when he raises his head, it’s only his head that’s aching and not the workspace.

 

Eren has given up on studying entirely. His brain is buzzing with questions and his heart is quickening. He feels a little sick and a tad dizzy. But most of all, his heart is clenching and unclenching and it feels like he can’t breathe when he’s inhaling and exhaling perfectly fine.

 

The first time he felt this way was when he watched Armin hug someone else other than him, yes, he didn’t remember who it was because obviously that person wasn’t important enough for him to remember his face. But that hug pissed him off and completely by instinct, Eren had stalked up to the two of them and punched the lights out of the other kid. Turned out Armin was hugging the guy out of thankfulness (he didn’t tattle about some random thing the blonde did) and that it was a long time ago, before his mom adopted Mikasa and when Eren was...about 5.

 

From 5 to age 21, Eren is still as violent as ever. Maybe a little more controlled, but his gut often tells him who to punch and how hard to punch. His gut tells him to punch Jean a lot because the asshole makes him uncomfortable literally all the time.

 

Uncomfortable how, Eren doesn't know. It's a funny feeling in his gut, and he explained it to Mikasa once because she asked him why Jean pissed him off so much. The girl only shook her head and rolled her eyes at his description.

 

She also added an unneeded, “That made no sense, and I would’ve been better off not asking, huh?”

 

That was probably the first time the kid wanted to punch his adopted sister in the face.

 

Then Eren remembers the second time he felt the tightening in his chest. That was when Jean was clinging onto Mikasa with that annoying blush on his face and the sickly sweet compliments. Yeah, that pissed him off pretty badly. Through a little filmy glass window, he remembers that it felt like he was watching himself punch up Jean and he had literally no control.

 

Was he mad at Jean for hitting on his sister, or mad at Jean because he was hitting on his sister? Eren debates whether or not to slam his head against the desk again, but decides against it because when he looks in the mirror, there’s a round red splotch on his forehead. It looks absolutely silly and now Eren can’t call anyone to help him study in this situation.

 

He hasn’t even started reading the section yet and he groans.

 

Jean is such an asshole and Eren will punch him when he sees him tomorrow morning.

 

* * *

 

  
_I feel like my heart’s going to burst, it’s overflowing with feelings. I’ll choose to steal yours instead._


	2. ounces of trouble and tons of heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I didn't put it in the relationship stuff, there might be a bit of fluffy Jean/Marco and Eren/Armin. I mean, they are best friends, they're allowed...to...call each other cute right i mean i do that to my friends-*shot*

_It's just a little hollow when your little heart is beating in his hand and he squeezes a little and inside, you bleed a little more._

 

Eren stomps into the classroom the next day, hair and clothes still wet from a random sprinkler that had to turn on as he walked by. His bad mood is only accentuated when he hears Jean laughing that terribly attractive bray and sees that annoyingly cute smile. He drops his backpack next to Armin and mutters a "hi." No, he doesn't want to talk to anyone, not even Armin and most definitely not Mikasa.

 

His blonde friend looks at him pityingly and pats his back.

 

"What's with the bad mood?" Armin offers a soothing voice, but his question makes Eren angrier. And Eren doesn't control anger very well, not at all. His fist slams against the table, making the blonde jump in half-surprise, more shocked by the oddly loud noise than the act of hitting the table. People look around for the noise, but they all figure it's _Eren doing his Eren-y things._

 

The green-eyed student heaves a sigh and glares up at the bowl-cut sporting blonde kid that purposely dragged himself down just to stay with Eren. Eren's not sure if he loves his childhood friend or not; Armin should be doing Nobel Peace Prize things, not rotting away with him in some dingy college.

 

"Armin, why'd you follow me?" He dares to ask it, and his friend just shrugs.

 

"Why do you assume I followed you?" Armin gives a small snort and for some reason, Eren wants to squeeze the male's cheeks. He turns his slightly snubby nose in the air in mock arrogance and it makes Eren crack a smile. "Maybe I just wanted to get into this college."

 

"At least make your denial more convincing," Eren chokes back a chuckle and he watches Armin flush red. He notices the blonde is pretty adorable when he does blush and adorable is kind of his thing. But anything further, Eren chooses never to pass that line. It would make things so much more awkward if they're having a sleepover (by some blue moon chance) and Armin turns and sees his Eren Jr. up and standing proud.

 

What Eren doesn't notice is the little glare from a certain other male who is furiously denying that he has raging hormones in him and his nether regions for the brown-haired, green-eyed young man.

 

**x**

**x**

 

He needs a little pick-me-up because he's sure Professor Oluo is giving him micro-dagger glares at his half-lidded, dizzy expression. Eren really didn't sleep well yesterday, so he can blame it on that and the fact that a random chainsaw flew through his window and sawed his desk in half, maybe.

 

The small, quaint cafe is so warm inside that it makes his skin a little shinier and his underarms a little hotter. He hopes that new deodorant works the way it's supposed to; he doesn't need another name to be called by Jean.

 

But today, Marco's behind the counter and Eren is both physically and mentally relieved. He doesn't have to deal with Jean's crappy shit again (he likes to write the wrong name that ends up making him female, or just putting the straight wrong name on the cup, or the making his drink too strong on the coffee side or too weak). The slightly built boy marked with freckles gives the regular customer a bright grin.

 

Eren really can't be mad around Marco and he's sure Jean feels the same way. Figures why they've been friends for even longer than he and Armin.

 

"The regular?" Marco pipes up over the tinkling and the rush and the busy cafe sounds in the background. Eren can only nod and space out in the pick-up line, watching mothers and their children stroll by and businessmen all dolled up in suits and fancy hats. It's funny, watching people, but he never really gets to do it because then everyone would think he's creepier than he already is.

 

"Thanks," Eren replies and takes the steaming cup from the guy behind the counter, some unimportant freak. He remembers that he should probably find some sort of work to do soon, lest his rent come crashing down. It would suck, because he doesn't want to burden Armin with his loud snoring and he also doesn't want to use Mikasa, despite her saying she doesn't mind. "See you."

 

Marco waves a little, then runs off to tend the next customer.

 

Eren is rightfully pleased at the temperature, quite perfect, and the taste, yes, it was heaven, of his coffee. Marco was simply the best because that was what he did for the past year or so. Even Eren was sure he could perfect one thing if he made it over and over again for a year. Even he could.

 

The two idiots aren't looking at where they're going and by the time they do, it's too late. Hot coffee scalding Eren's skin and a surprised Jean and a howling Jaeger is all that's present.

 

"Jean, I'll kill you--that's really hot!" Eren hollers and shakes his arm repeatedly and swinging it through the air. The skin is red and almost puffy. The dirty-blonde haired male is too shocked to move, obviously. That, or the pinecone on that tree is really interesting. Spacing out isn't going to help a burning, complaining Eren and it certainly isn't going to soothe the damaged ego the teenaged-brain college-aged male in front of him.

 

The brown-haired kid with the burnt arm proceeds to launch his good fist back and bury it into Jean's face.

 

The desire from last night was fulfilled at least.

  


**x**

**x**

 

Both of them end up in trouble and they're grumbling about _oh he started it first, no he did, stop blaming me for your shit!_ And Vice-Principal Levi isn't going to deal with all the testosterone-spewing lunatic brats in his office.

 

"Shut up, shitty brats. You're giving me a headache from your feminine drama. You have to pay for the damages you've caused the school," Levi elegantly snarls at them in the most refined manner and Eren can't help but somewhat look up to the pale, short guy who can make someone ten times larger than him fall with a single glare. He wishes Jean would just fall with one of his glares.

 

"Yes, sir," the two of them reluctantly salute and dash like mad rabbits out the door. The VP's office isn't the most fantastic place to be in.

 

Mikasa is going to be so mad at Eren now, for not only the bruised and swelling cheek and black eye, but also the fact that Eren has to work extra and sleep even less to pay for bills. But the green-eyed student knows Jean has no problem, the rich bastard. The kid carries hundreds in his wallet like it's nothing, but his face looks like he's in pain almost all the time, like he’s not satisfied with all that he has.

 

Eren doesn't like the cloudiness in Jean's eyes whenever he's with others, like there's a little mist separating him from the real world. Some psychic bullshit saying _Jean's in another world when it happens, wooo_ but who believes in that kind of unscientific mumbo jumbo? All Eren knows is that when old horse-face is complaining or when he's talking with his fists, everything gets better. Everything looks a little sharper and clearer, and the colors just brighten more.

 

Oh no, he doesn't want to make Jean any happier, it's just that that quirk pisses him off and he wants it gone. Maybe it'll make the ass get laid for finally being focused and not a complete lazy jerk, but Eren's really not focused on that at all. Nope. And he certainly doesn't want to get laid by Jean at all--Eren limps off back to his apartment complex to face the wrath of Mikasa for brawling with Jean and breaking some old, expensive vase that Principal Erwin's great, great, great grandfather made or something. His life is really going great and he couldn't have asked for anything better.

 

Except maybe if Jean was turned into a hot girl that was interested in getting in his pants. That would've spiced his life up a little.

 

Eren walks into a pole and promptly curses.

 

Jean has really been making him crazy, he should stop thinking entirely. He must be sick.

 

_  
As I haven't thought of you in 10 years, why are you now popping into my mind? Racing around all day, aren't you tired? Shoot the gun already. _


End file.
